Spekkal
Spekkal is a superhero and member of both Blazing Skies and Last Call. Biography She a birb person. And a cat person. Also I Need More Lines Here For Testing Layout Properly Equipment Wings Grant powers of flight. Yeh. Feathered Darts They really hurt. Can do many elements. Power Gauntlets For punching people real good Jess Punches people super duper good Sal Tasers people Comics * Spectacular Spekkal - Primary ongoing Spekkal series, debuting the character and covering their ongoing adventures. Whilst mostly light-hearted, there is an underlying tone of mystery, as Spekkal's technology is provided by a mysterious third party. * Feline Fine - A five-comic mini-series, introducing the Feline Fine suit and equipment, as well as The Guide. It sets Spekkal against Ermine - as well as featuring a few other villains minorly as she attempts to track the thief down. * Blazing Skies - A crossover comic primarily focused on the team-up of Spekkal and Dregan. It does occasionally also feature each of them seperately teaming up with other heroes, though this often ties back to overarching plots with the prime duo. * Last Call - Spekkal is one of the many heroes associated with the Last Call program. Trivia & Extra Info * Dey a birb * Why won't the Hero Card images align * Help me Hero Cards Hero Deck One-Shot Carrier Bomb (x3) Destroy 1 of your Equipment cards. Destroy an Ongoing or Environment card. You may draw a card or play a card. Flavor-text: "Are you sure there's no way we could've done that without blowing everything up?" - Dregan, Blazing Skies #2 Catcall (x3) Search your deck for a Feline card and either put it into play or into your hand. Shuffle your deck. Flavor-text: "What can I say? I like cats." - Spekkal, Feline Fine #1 Emergency Eject (x3) Destroy 1 of your Equipment cards. If you do, Spekkal is immune to damage until the start of your next turn. Flavor-text: "You've no strings on me Ventrilo- Ven-kil- Men-kil-o- Vent-y-kil... Bad guy!" - Spekkal, Strings Of Fate! Ruffle (x3) Search your deck for a Feather card and either put it into play or your hand. Shuffle your deck. Flavor-text: "Wait! Wait! Hold on guys! I think I've got something for this!" - Spekkal, Blazing Skies #5 Shedding (x3) Destroy any number of Feather cards. Spekkal regains 2 HP for every Feather card destroyed this way. You may draw a card or play a card. Flavor-text: "They work as bandages as well? I should've invested in a bird form..." - The Naturalist, Blazing Skies #17 Ongoing, Limited Bird Of Prey (x3) During your Power Phase, you may use as many Powers as there are Feathers in play at the start of that Power Phase. When you deal a Villain Target Damage of any Type, all Villain Targets become immune to Damage of that Type until the end of the turn in which the damage was dealt. Flavor-text: "I can think of about... eleven different ways to hurt you?" - Spekkal, Spectacular Spekkal #8 Ongoing, Limited, Feline The Guide 6 (x2) Power: Discard an Equipment card. Put a card from your Trash either into play or your hand. Flavor-text: "I've seen this one before... in more than just nine lives. And I'm not counting my own..." - Lazarus, Feline Fine #4 Equipment, Feather Feathered Flechette 1 (x2) When this card enters play, Spekkal deals 1 Target 1 Projectile Damage. Feather Flechette is ignored when determining lowest HP targets. When Feathered Flechette is destroyed, you may place it on top of your deck. Flavor-text: "Hah-haah! Take this Doctor Gadgets! I've plenty more to come!" - Spekkal, Spectacular Spekkal #14 Equipment, Limited, Feather Feather Storm (x3) Power: Spekkal deals all Non-Hero Targets 1 Projectile Damage. Flavor-text: "She has feathers! What's the worst she can do?" - Baron Blade, Spectacular Spekkal #1 Needled Quills (x3) Increase Damage dealt by Spekkal by 1. Flavor-text: "Of course it hurt! That was the intention!" - Spekkal, Spectacular Spekkal #11 Wingspan (x3) The first time Spekkal uses her Innate Power on her turn, she may reactivate it up to X times, where X is the number of Feather cards in play when her Power is first activated. These reactivations are not counted among the additional Powers granted by Bird Of Prey. Flavor-text: "These wings can grant me more than flight..." - Spekkal, Spectacular Spekkal #1 Vibrant Plumage (x3) Whenever Spekkal deals Damage, you may choose the Type of that Damage. Flavor-text: "It was like a glorious phoenix of the night - it even set me ablaze!" - Heartbreaker, Blazing Skies #7 Equipment, Limited, Feline Jess 5 (x2) Power: Spekkal deasl 1 Targer 2 Melee damage. Until the start of your next turn, increase Damage dealt to that Target by 1. Flavor-text: "First I'm gonna punch you..." - Spekkal, Feline Fine #2 Pumpkin 4 (x2) Power: Destroy 1 of your Equipment cards. If you do, Spekkal deals 1 Target X+2 Fire Damage, where X is equal to what the destroyed Equipment's health was, prior to it's destruction. If Pumpkin was destroyed this way, draw a card. Flavor-text: "...Maybe I'll blow you up too. Y'know, just as an afterthought." - Spekkal, Feline Fine #2 Sal 5 (x2) Power: Spekkal deals 1 Target 1 Melee and 1 Lightning Damage. Until the start of your next turn, reduce all Damage dealt by that Target by 1. Flavor-text: "Then, I'm gonna punch you too! Electric Boogaloo!" - Spekkal, Feline Fine #2 Category:Characters Category:Heroes